Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!
by authorwithissues
Summary: What happens when a Noah and an Exorcist cross? Click here to find out. ...Wow. That was the most horrible summary I've ever written. Anyways, Poker Pair Week entry #3. And, yes, I know I'm crazy late. T -complete-


_Kasey: Could you _be_ any later?_

_AWI: Shut up! At least I got it out!_

_Kasey: You are _horrible_ with deadlines, just more proof that you don't own DGM. If you did, we all would have abandoned it long ago. Thank you Hoshino Katsura-sensei. **(a/n: Waa! Celine! Help me out here! How do you spell that!!?)**_

_AWI: Shut up. Well, sorry folks. I will attempt to write two tomorrow to make up for my lateness, but, seeing as I _clearly suck with deadlines_, I may still be late. You've been warned!_

Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!

Tyki glanced around the port. Various ships were docking and undocking and loading and unloading and setting off to sea or coming home or just dropping by for a visit. Nothing at all unusual. Just the foolish humans doing their foolish work only to die. Oh how he relished how they were all going to die, the fools. **(a/n: *sweatdop* just how many times do I plan on saying that?)**

Suddenly, an unusual black coat caught his eye. Someone wearing all black in this steaming weather was getting off a passenger ship. An Exorcist. That's it. Screw the humans. Now he could have a bit more fun with the Exorcist.

Inconspicuously weaving through the crowds, he made his way to cut off the Exorcist up ahead. For some off reason, the short Exorcist even had their hood on, which just made him want to laugh. Not only was the poor guy wearing all black in the heat stroke inducing weather, but he even had his _black_ hood up.

Finally, he reached his destination. Though the Exorcist's face was in shadow, he seemed to immediately recognize the Noah and stopped dead in his tracks, almost dropping the suitcase in hand. The taller male headed directly for him and inconspicuously grabbed him, dragging him out of the sweltering heat and into a back alley where they wouldn't be seen. *cough**cough* His _fun_ wouldn't be seen. It was so much fun teasing Exorcists…

In the shadow, surprised silver orbs flashed, giving a hint as to the small Exorcist's identity. O~h. Even better.

The silver eyed boy recovered his senses and immediately began to retaliate, trying to push Tyki away and activate his Innocence, but the older male clamped his hand in the boy's left shoulder, the pain keeping him from concentrating enough to activate it. He grunted, though clearly he was in more pain than he was letting on. This fact caused Tyki to grin maniacally, his lips going up higher than should be humanly possible. Grabbing the boy's neck with his free hand, he pulled him upwards slightly, so that he would have difficulty breathing, making it even easier to hold him there.

His hood slipped off, revealing an albino looking boy with a red scar marring the left half of his face. His right gloved hand clawed at the hand clenching his throat.

Tyki had heard of the albino looking Exorcist from Rhode and apparently the boy have heard of him from somewhere. The only question was, where? Ah well, not that it really mattered at that moment.

Glancing around at his surroundings he spied some discarded rope sitting on a trash can. Smirking wider, if even possible, he grabbed it and held it in front of the boy's face. A flash of some emotion crossed his eyes, but he hid it expertly before Tyki could discern what it was exactly it was. He grabbed the boy's neck again, wanting to see fear. Calling some akuma from the surrounding area, he told the thing to bring an unharmed human with it. Wait, make that two. This was going to be _fun_.

"Now, boy, make sure you don't struggle or people'll get hurt."

He snarled at him. "Right," he choked out, his voice filled with hate. "And I was planning on listening to a Noah." Clearly sarcasm.

Dropping the maniacal grin, the older male settled for a disturbing little smirk as he sensed the akuma nearing. Muffled screaming reached their ears as the akuma landed in the alleyway, a terrified mother and child in hand.

The boy's eyes widened as his eye turned black with a red iris. Most likely the eye Rhode had mentioned.

"So, boy. What do you say now?" The child, who was about seven, struggled futilely in the akuma's grip, his mother bawling at the sight of her child being held captive by the "monster". The boy's eyes shadowed in defeat. "I'm so glad we've come to an understanding."

Releasing the white haired boy's by now thoroughly bruised neck, he held the rope up before him again. This time he didn't fight so he released his left shoulder and got to work tying his wrists together.

But, suddenly, his left hand activated and ripped through the bindings as he aimed the enormous claw at Tyki. Mother and child screamed at the sight of yet another "monster". This was the perfect opportunity. Dodging the younger's attacks, Tyki sent an order to the akuma to kill one of the two it was holding, and it gladly complied, slicing the child in half as it annoyed it the most. The mother screamed bloody murder, which caused the Exorcist to hesitate before he saw what had been done and his eyes widened further in anguish and guilt.

"Do you understand now, boy? Deactivate your Innocence and she'll go free."

He immediately complied, if not a little reluctantly. Tyki took advantage of it and was abruptly behind the boy before proceeding to slam his hand on the startled boy's face. A slap. Hard to enough to draw blood. It was obvious the Exorcist was seeing stars and numb with the sudden pain as he wobbled on his feet.

Acting quickly, the Noah grabbed another rope off of another can and tied the boy's hands before pulling him up off the ground and doing his ankles. Sending an unconcerned order to the akuma to kill the woman, he walked through the wall and into what was apparently an unoccupied bedroom, probably for some sort of crappy inn. That didn't quite suit his tastes.

Hm. That akuma could still be of use after all. Walking back through the wall he picked the boy laying on the ground senseless up bridal style and sent yet another order to beaming akuma to go and get a carriage in his human form. The level two happily complied and was off in an instant.

Looking back down at his stunning find, he was dazzled by the silvery orbs of eyes that the boy held, even if they were cloudy at the moment. His pale, pale skin was now marred on both sides of his face, one thanks to the odd scar and the other thanks to the big bruise that was forming due to the Noah's slap. It was obvious why Rhode was interested in him. His personality was another thing he had yet to see much of, but looks were good enough for him now. The tightness in his pants was definitely agreeing with this fact.

Finally, the requested carriage came to a halt before the alley entrance. The akuma at the front hopped off and opened the door for the smirking Noah as he moved to climb in. Setting the still dazed Exorcist on the opposite seat, he settled himself comfortably on the cushioned bench. The akuma definitely picked a good carriage. As for their destination…

"Uptown."

The akuma nodded excitedly, stupid thing, before snapping the reins to get going.

The Exorcist was beginning become aware of himself once more and would soon be livid. Perfect timing. He was almost beginning to worry he'd hit him too hard. Almost. There isn't a such thing as hitting an Exorcist too hard, after all.

Assuming the boy was livid enough to understand words well enough, Tyki began. "Now, boy. If you just cooperate, this can all be over easily and quickly with as little bloodshed as possible. But, that all depends on your behavior, boy. *sigh* It's getting annoying just calling you "boy". What was your name again?" He already knew it. Allen Walker. But, it was the principal here.

Allen remained quiet. Apparently he was awake enough to be stubborn. Another thing that probably attracted Rhode.

"Oi. I'm talking to you, boy. I expect an answer."

Still nothing.

Tyki suddenly pulled the boy over from the seat and set him in his lap, crushing him to him so that he most likely felt the bulge beneath his ass. He did. It was clear from the uncomfortable gleam in his eyes. But he still refused to answer.

Sighing as if disappointed in the boy, even though this was exactly what he had wanted, he pulled the smaller's chin up and smashed their lips together, putting his other hand on the boy's thigh, making him shiver. In a brief instant of absolute lucidness, Allen tried to pull back from the kiss as Tyki forced his tongue in, but Tyki's hand travelled farther up and his grip on the boy's chin tightened as he deepened the kiss.

When Tyki finally released him, the white haired boy looked disgusted and was trying to push the Noah's hand off his leg with numb hands. His eye was still active and he seemed almost desperate to kill the akuma in front just to shut the thing off.

"Well?" he asked again. "Just what exactly is your name, boy?"

Again he remained quiet, but the look in his eyes was different. Odd.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" He was starting to get annoyed now. He grabbed Allen's chin again to force him to look him in the eye. The boy's mouth opened but no sound came out. He gingerly touched his neck with bound hands, wincing slightly. "I see. Well, we're just gonna have to get some sort of sound out of you, now aren't we, Allen?"

The other jolted at the sound of his name, scowling at him as Tyki smirked back.

Glancing outside, he realized they were in the richer parts of the port town. "Go for one of the nicest places," he called to the akuma.

Allen looked out at the scenery passing them by for the first time, seemingly shocked to find that they were now passing expensive houses instead of the docks and ratty apartments and inns of the port. Suddenly, something came to him and he opened his mouth to voice it, but grimaced and grabbed at his throat instead.

Tyki smirked down at him again. **(a/n: when _isn't_ he smirking?)** "What is it boy? Got something to say?" He glared at him in response, but still attempted to get the message across. Somehow, Tyki managed to get it: _What happened to the woman?_ "Sorry, boy. She was annoying."

The younger stared at him in shock for a moment before starting to attack him, but only succeeded in nearly losing his balance on the uncomfortable perch and getting another backhand from the Noah, hard enough to knock him senseless once more. He slumped in Tyki's lap, almost as if he'd passed out, but not quite. Now another thick bruise was forming on the other side of his face.

The carriage halted in front of one extremely expensive mansion. They had arrived. Wrapping the lithe but limp form up in his arms, Tyki stepped out and began heading for the front door. "Kill everyone. Leave no survivors," he called back to the akuma who just seemed to be having the time of his life.

Not bothering with the handle, Tyki just passed through the door and went straight for the elegant stairs before him. The banisters were already coated with a layer of fresh blood from the akuma and one or two screams could still be heard up ahead until there was silence. He sent one final order; to watch the doors and make sure no one got in or out.

After what seemed like a mile long journey, he came to a lavishly decorated door. The master bedroom. Walking right through it as well, he laid Allen on the bed. The boy was once more becoming lucid. Tyki smirked down at him once more before crawling onto the bed.

--

_Lacy: Wow. That was a long one._

_Celine: Yes, but a hell of a lot better than the last one, and that's for sure._

_AWI: So are you going to tell me how to spell Hoshino Katsura?_

_Celine: Nope. I don't feel like it._

_AWI: Am _I_ at least spelling it correctly?_

_Celine: That's for me to know and you to find out._

_AWI: grr…_


End file.
